Was man von der Slytherinen erwartete
by C'isLoyse
Summary: 1997-1998. Für die Carrows sollten die Gryffindors unvorsichtig tun und ertrappt werden, die langweiligen Ravenclaws aus dem Streit einsichtig heraushalten, die unterjochten Hufflepuffs sich beflissen unauffällig verhalten... und jeder erwartet von der Slytherinen – scharf oder mit Abscheu – dass sie sich benehmen, wie künftigen Offizieren der feinen reinbluten Gesellschaft.
1. Als unseres Leben anschickte –

_Hier meine erste Fanfiktion. Ich schreibe es parall in Deutsch, English, und Französich : es geht um die Magische Welt, die von J.K. Rowling erdacht wurde. Viele Dank **hikahimaru** für die Ermutigung. Ich hoffe, dass die Leser es schätzen werden._

* * *

Als unseres Leben anschickte, sprengen zu müssen

* * *

Das Haus der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, den man gehörte, spielte nicht immer ein so wichtiges Rolle in unseren Leben. Ich war ein Slytherin. Meine kleine Schwester Keelin war ein Slytherin. So wie meine Mutter. Aber mein Vater und Aedhan, des Zwillingsbruders Keelins, waren keine Slytherinmitglieder. Natürlich wurde das Thema mehr und mehr entscheidend, während ich an Hogwarts aufwuchs. Man war misstrauischer gegenüber meiner Geschwister, als sie eingeteilt wurden. Und nur drei Jahre nach meiner Verteilung. Es war aber möglich darüber hinwegzugehen, bevor mein sechstes Schuljahr kam. Im vergangenen Sommer verstanden wir, dass das anschickte, sich zu ändern.

Sieben Jahre früher, kurz vor meinem zehnten Geburtstag erfuhr ich, dass meine Eltern Geheimnisse vor uns verborgten. Zweifellos war es ein Streitpunkt für sie. Mit der Zeit entdeckte ich, dass mein Vater es meiner Mutter länger verheimlicht hatte. Außerdem verstanden Aedhan und Keelin in geringerem Ausmaß, dass es etwas nicht stimmte. Hätte ich für mich entscheiden können, hätte ich ihnen was ich wusste gesagt. Na klar, für Aedhan hätte ich es gemacht. Für Keelin steht es überhaupt nicht fest.

Ich hoffe, dass ich sie geliebt habe, wie eine große Schwester ihre jüngere andere lieben sollt – auch wenn sie nervig ist. Aber als Kind sah ich mit so etwas wie Neid, wie sie und Aedhan eng waren. Und ich fürchte, dass es nie ganz vorgegangen ist. Aedhan war mein einzige Bruder, aber auch mein Liebling. Er war nett, blauäugig und stur manchmal, aber lustig und hilfreich immer. Wir hatten das gemeinsame Interesse an Besen und Eulen. Über die ersten drei Jahre meines Hogwartsschulzeit teilten wir das seltsame Gefühl, indem wir dachten, dass wir so örtlich getrennt wurden. Wir teilten Nachrichten aus den Fortschritten der Euledressur Muttis, und aus Höhen und Tiefen meines Magielernens. Dagegen war es unmöglich Keelin loszuwerden, wenn ich Zeit mit _ihrem_ Zwilling verbrachte. Zuerst war sie ein winzige Kleinigkeit, das auf allem Vieren hinter ihrem früh hastenden Bruder lief, während ich ihm alle meine Kinderspiele beibrachte. Dann war sie ein besitzgreifendes Teufelchen geworden, die klug genug war Aedhan nahe zu halten – und entfernt von mir, soweit möglich. _Sie_ war schuld an den hitzigen Schutzverhalten unseres Bruders, als sie in der Schule von ihrem Verliebte verlassen wurde, als ob es in dem Alter von sieben relevant wäre. Er – Ronan – fand, dass sie _merkwürdig_ war. Als großen zehnjährigen Mädchen sollte ich daher die Schläger separieren. Und indem ich den Arm Aedhans stark ergriff, damit er seine ungesuchte Magie nicht benutzte, brach ich selbst seinen Knochen. Sie war auch der Grund dafür, dass ich Aedhan fast nie über die Weihnachtsferien meines dritten Jahres gesehen: noch eines Bruch, _noch Ronan_ – vielleicht sollte ich besser diesen Quatschkopf auszusuchen, damit er um ihr herumscharwenzeln aufhört, wenn er einfach ihre _magische Merkwürdigkeit_ nicht mag. Deutlich wurden Keelins Interessengebiet immer anders. Für Flugpraxis war sie nicht so begeistert wie Aedhan und ich. Für sie bedeutete Vati und seine Pferde das gleiche wie Mutti und ihre Eule für uns. Auch ihr Interesse für Klatsch verstand ich eigentlich nicht. Nein, ich konnte Aedhan keine Spur geben, über was geschah, damit Keelin keinen *Explosiven Zaubertrank* in die Slytherinenschlafsäle freilasst.

Sie war aber meine Familie, soweit ich mich erinnere. Sie und Aedhan wurden betroffen, mit was ich fünf Jahre gebrauchen hatte, um zu verstanden. Nun ja...

Noch hatten meine Eltern ein unterkühltes Verhältnis zu einander, als ich mein erstes Jahr begann. Dann – eigentlich sobald ich verteilt wurde, und bis zum Eintritt meiner Geschwister – wurde Mutti oft sagen, dass echte Harpers zu Slytherin zugeordnet wurden, und O'Leans zu Hufflepuff. Ja, Mutti ist stolz der Familie Harper zu gehören. Und der, der in meine Schuljahr war, war ein guter Freund von mir. Mein Cousin war eigentlich wie mein engster Freund, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Erstens gab es der Platz seiner Schwester und meinem Bruder. Zweitens hatte er Bulgari an der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft untergestützt, obwohl die irische Jägerin Siofra Morane eine Cousine unserer Eltern war. Aber mit ihm wurde ich stolz Teil des Hauses der Familie Muttis zu sein. Erst später merkte ich, was es über Vati bedeuten konnte.

Vati hatte blassblaue Augen – die ohne sein gewohntes Lächeln eiskalt gewesen wären. So wie ich. Beiden Aedhan und Keelin hatten der warm grünbraunen Augen Muttis. Da gab es einen weiteren Grund dafür, dass ich neidisch auf meiner Schwester war. So konnte ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, die erste Person, die ich mit der eiskalten Augen Vatis sah. In Hogwarts gab es dieser ein Jahr älterer Hufflepuff-Junge – erster Teil des Puzzles.

Es ist kaum zu erwarten, dass ein Hufflepuff und eine Slytherin zusammenkommen und lernen kennen, zumal sie nicht von derselben Jahrgang sind. Nachdem ich sein Blick auf den Korridoren getroffen hatte, wurde ich bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten suchen, ihn da oder dort wiederzusehen. Aber als ich schließlich ihn lang genug ansehen konnte, bewegte der lockenköpfige Junge kaum. Es gab Schreie überall. Manche Schülern wurden ihn mit dem Finger zeigen, andere wurden ein bewegungslos Geist eine Meter davon anstarren. Dann kamen die Lehrer an. Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr konnte man Grollen hören: ‚Slytherin beteiligt' war, sowie ‚Harry Potter', trotz seiner ängstlichen Blicken. So erfuhr ich, dass Justin Finch-Fletchley – der dunkelhaarig Junge mit eiskalten Augen – Muggelstämmig wäre – zweiter Teil des Puzzles.

Es war viel Wasser den Bach hinunter geflossen, seit der ersten Auseinandersetzung meiner Eltern. Ich hatte weniger gehört, über der ‚Verantwortungslosigkeit' Vatis, seinen ‚Lügen', seiner ‚Schuld', seinem ‚explosive Zaubertrank', über Mutti, die ihren ‚Kopf in den Sand' steckte, und wie ‚intolerant' sie war… Mit dem Verlauf meines finsteren und _merkwürdigen_ Schullebens – selbst für uns, magische Leute – wurde das Puzzle aufgebaut. Und endlich ist es zwischen meine Eltern stiller geworden.

Nie haben meine Eltern in der Schule getroffen. Der Grund dafür besteht nicht etwa darin, dass Mutti sich in Slytherin – wo ihr Blut und ihr Name geachtet wurden – entfalte, oder dass Vati ein sehr populärer Hufflepuff in Hogwarts wurde. Eigentlich trafen sie während des Krieges. Mutti war zwanzig und Vati dreißig. Und was geschehen wurde, während der zwölf vorgegangenen Jahre, ging uns nichts an – na ja – zumindest bis dann. An diesem Sommertag zwischen mein fünftes und sechstes Jahr an Hogwarts tauchte der _Tagesprophet_ in unsere Küche an. Nochmals hörte ich über dem ‚Pflicht' Vatis, aus seinem Mund aber. Wir wurden nach oben geschickt. Und ich verstand in die Blicken meiner Geschwister, dass es war nun Zeit, in der unsere Leben sprengen wurde.

* * *

*(der) Explosive Zaubertrank:

1\. eine gewagte Mischung, die explodieren kann, wenn eine Zutat zu viel hinein eingeleitet ist

2\. jede gleichartige hochriskante Lage für der, der es verschuldet

* * *

 _Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache. Tut mir Leid, falls es zu grobere Fehler gibt, ihr könntet mich kontaktieren, wenn ihr einen Rat geben möchtet. Auf alle Fälle warte ich auf jeder Kommentar!_


	2. Das Geheimnis meines Vaters

_Viel_ _Spaß. Und danke sehr für den Besuch!_

* * *

Das Geheimnis meines Vaters

* * *

Keine der beiden schrie diesmal. Sei es denn, dass meine Eltern den _Imperturbatio-_ Zauber benutzten? Ich hatte in dem Gemeinschaftsraum von diesem Zauberspruch gehört, als Theodor Nott und Draco Malfoy im Vorjahr stritt – na ja, nicht was in diesem Augenblick am wichtigsten war–! Ich saß auf dem obersten Treppchen. Aedhan war zu meiner Linken und Keelin zu meiner Rechten, beide _klaglos_. Vielleicht bedeutete ihre fehlende Reaktion, dass sie beruhigt werden mussten, wie nie zuvor. Sie wussten, dass große Sachen kamen. Aber was sollte ich sagen? Nur Vati sagen durfte, was ich im Kopf hatte. Und falls er sich wieder entschied, es für ihn zu behalten, hatten sie kein Recht auf der Wahrheit? Ich durchatmete tief. Aedhan lag seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Mein _kleiner_ Bruder war schon so groß wie ich. Er würde weiter wachsen, aber wie denn? Bis zur Größe eines Harpers oder zur Schulterbreite eines O'Leans? Und Keelin–? Sie lief nicht weg von mir für dieses Mal. Besorgt droh sie die Augen Muttis nach dem Treppenhaus. Es gab keine Anzeichen von dem Teufelchen mehr. Ihr halbwüchsiges Gesicht sah plötzlich geschlechtsreif aus.

Es war absurd, aber ich hegte das Bedürfnis, meine Geschwister zu bewahren, vor was ich entdeckt hatte. Damalige Zeiten waren stürmisch schon. Sie waren unruhig genug in meinen Augen: sie älter wurden. Was hatten sie selbst verstanden? Ich umarmte sie fest. Es war um mich zuversichtlich zu geben, für sie sowie für mich. Man hätte glauben können, dass wir eine Familie waren, die in Traurigkeit zusammenhielt. In mein Herz dachte ich aber, dass ich ihr Vertrauen trog – wir lebten nur einen Teil der Wahrheit, wir waren nicht einmal alle da! ... Ich setzte schließlich auf. Ich bereitete mich, ihnen zu sprechen, ohne ihre Blicke zu treffen. „Ich denke, dass ich weiß, was passiert. Es ist verbunden mit dunklen Dingen, die sich in Großbritannien verbreiten, und weiniger aber doch in Irland. Es hing zusammen mit… mit den Töten von Professor Dumbledore."

Stritte kamen näher und wir schwiegen. Da waren Mutti und Vati. Sie standen nebeneinander unten an der Treppe.

„Kommt ihr bitte, Kinder", begann Vati mit der Rede. „Wir brauchen euch etwas sagen." Er guckte Mutti an. „ _Ich_ brauch euch etwas sagen."

Lautlos brachte ich meine Geschwister unten hin. Wir gingen in die Küche, ruhig. Und Mutti schloss die Tür hinter uns. Ohne Wort erhöhte sie leise ihren Zauberstab um den Raum. Ein Hauch von leuchtender Luft schien an der Wand festzuhalten. Sofort verstand ich, dass sie den _Imperturbatio_ -Zauber benutzte – ohne es auszusprechen. Plötzlich konnte ich kaum es erwarten, das zu lernen. Wortlos nahm ich aber einen Stuhl, und Aedhan und Keelin platzierten nochmals beiderseits.

„Ihr weißt schon", sagte Vati still, „dass Zeiten dunkler werden. Aber für uns beide ist es nicht das erste Mal."

„Ihr können nicht deutlich denken, was der Verlust eures Schulleiters wirklich bedeutet." Mutti ergänzte: „Was geschah vor zwei Monaten war für euch einen schrecklichen und unfassbaren Schock. Aber der Begriffsinhalt ist noch starker für unserer Gesellschaft. Nach dem Töten solch einem großen Zauberer standen unsere Länder kurz vor, in Angst und Chaos zu versinken. Was so viel besagt, dass sogar was ihr letztes Jahr gehört habt, nicht genug wird, um euch vorzubereiten, zu was kommt. Ihr habt nie so etwas erlebt."

„Was wir schwerlich durchgemacht haben, war dunkler, unheimlicher, blutiger, als ihr glauben hättet."

Ich spürte, dass Keelin gefroren wurde.

„1968 machte ich meine UTZ. Sogleich bekannte Ihr-weißt-schon-wer ihn zu seinem ersten Anschlag gegen Muggel. Daraufhin wurde nichts gleich. Schrittweise machte er die Zauberbevölkerung Diener oder Opfer. Und seine Gewalt machte alle Widerstandsversuche heilloser. Jeder Schutz schien verurteilt zu sein, außer Hogwarts."

„Die Familie Harper zieht Vorteil aus einer magischen Befestigung, die ihren Macht aus den höhe Alter des Gutes schöpfte. Und unser Statut war eine andere Abschirmung, die zumindest eine Weile gegen potenzielle Anschläge dauern wurde. Ich wuchs auf, geborgen genug um die Schule zu betreten, ohne echte Bedrohung."

„Aber die, die keine ausreichenden Schutz vorbereiteten, wurden angemeldet, wenn sie Rein- oder Halbblüter waren. Die anderen wurden getötet. Die Umgebungsangst war, unter ein brillante Dunkel Mal nach Hause zu gehen. Dumm glaubte ich, dass ich auf mich keine Aufmerksamkeit lenken wurde, als Pflegerlehrling für Magische Geschöpfe."

Vati pausierte. Nicht nur ich bemerkte, dass er druckste.

„Also, was hast du gemacht?" Die Stimme Aedhans war harsch. Betreten verstand ich sofort, was er meinte.

„Aedhan!" Ich raunzte ihn an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das zu sagen? Lass ihn reden."

„Was denn! Du glaubst, dass du alles ganz allein geahnt hat, _du_ entscheidest dich, nichts _uns_ zu sagen! Aber es bedeutet nicht, dass _ich_ ebenso handeln soll! Wenn _ich_ glaube, dass es etwas gibt, dass _du_ nicht verstehst–!"

„ _Du_ bist der, der nicht versteht, worum es geht, Aedhan!" Ich rief und stand auf.

„Ja?" Er sprang auf die Füße. „Na _und du_? Ich frage mich, ob du glaubst, dass unser Vater nichts unrecht gemacht hat, oder eigentlich, dass was er machte, nicht unrecht war!"

Hatte ich entscheidet, meine rechte Faust zu ballen? Ich guckte in der Augen Aedhans, und etwas fiel mich auf. Konnte er wirklich seine Wörter glauben? Und alle die Hinweise, die ich gesammelt hatte, etwas anders bedeuten–? Für jemand, der nicht so verfolgt war, von meiner eiskalten Augen, mit der ich Vati ähnelte–? Vati...Er und Mutti waren stumm, betäubt wahrscheinlich, weil es allererste Auseinandersetzung zwischen Aedhan und mich war. Merkwürdigerweise kam pervers Zufriedenheit auf einen Sprung vorbei, als ich sah, dass Keelin diesmal aus der Diskussion ausgeschlossen wurde. Schnell tat sie mir furchtbar leid, wie Vati, der sich gekrängt fühlen sollte, wegen des Argwohns seines Sohns.

„So hat er fast gewinnen damals", sagte plötzlich Mutti mit einer entseelten Stimme, „er brach Familie auseinander, er brachte Freunden gegen Freunden auf. Jeder begann die anderen zu misstrauen, Verbündeten sogar. Und das Schlimmste war, dass einige Freunden die Gelegenheit nutzten, um die zusammenhaltendest in den Rücken zu fallen."

Aedhan schluckte und wir setzten wieder hin, ohne einander anzublicken. Höchstens hatte Mutti zwei Mal von letzter Krieg und Helden gesprochen.

„Sie waren einjährig älter an Hogwarts", sie blieb in Schwung mit mehr Feuer, „aber ich erinnere mich an allesamt: die beliebte Muggelstämmige Lily Evans, ihrer berühmte große Bewunderer James Potter, Remus Lupin und seiner reizend Bescheidenheit, Sirius Black das abgesetzt Symbol, und Peter Pettigrew das Glückskind der Clique."

Alle waren stiller, falls es möglich wäre. Meine Geschwister konnten nicht ihnen an meinem besten und mysteriösesten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erinnern. Aber der Name nach seinem kam mit Schweigen im Walde.

„Keiner hätte damals vorgesehen, wie der Krieg im Begriff war, ihren Leben auszulöschen. Ich sah eigentlich nur Black, Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew, wie Brüder miteinander. Sie waren untrennbar, während sie älter in Hogwarts wurden, und Zeiten dunkler draußen." Mutti pausierte, indem sie an Vati guckte. Dann ergriff sie das Wort wieder: „Für Vater und Mutter war es schwierig geworden, meine Brüder und ich weit von zu Hause zu schicken. Und es ist gegen ihres Willen, dass meinem fünfjährig älteren erstgeborenen Bruder die Aurorskräfte beitritt, als er von Hogwarts abging. Mit seiner Gattin und ihren neugeborenen Kind wurde er tot gefunden, am Tag des fröhlichen Ereignisses."

Das Schweigen war betäubend. Mutti wurde nicht uns Zeit lassen, damit wir atmeten.

„Dies war eine Zeit, als man so häufig verloren ging, dass es fast unmöglich war, ganz sicher über die Ursachen zu sein. Ich hatte nur meine UTZ erhalten, als Vater mir hinschickte, zu einer entfernten Tante, die Euledresseurmeisterin in Irland war. Aber die Gräuel, von der ich ferngehalten wurde, endeten nur mit einer letzten Familientragödie. Während die Potters an Ihr-weißt-schon-wer verraten wurden, freute die Magische Welt sich nur auf seinem Wegfall. Ein Tag nach dem, als der erster dieses Vier starb, einer den Merlin-Order erster Klasse posthum verliehen wurde, ein anderer ins Gefängnis geworfen wurde… Und der letzter wurde im Alleingang, in einer grausam lebenslustigen Welt– _Dies_ ist die _Bedeutung des Verrats_ , und was allesamt verwüstet hat, bis dem letzten. Ich wollte, dass ihr weißt, was eurer Vater und ich erleben haben. Erinnert ihr euch, an wie eurer Schulleiter starb. Beurteilt ihr denn, was wir hinweggegangen sind."

„Nie hätte ich mich diesem Mörder angeschlossen!" Aedhan schrie.

„Das wissen wir besser als dich, Sohn." Vati sagte noch.

„Dann–" versuchte Aedhan: „dann hast du nichts falsch gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Für dich, das Schlimmste, das ich inmitten dieses Kriegs gemacht habe, wäre feige zu fliehen"

Aedhan niederschlug die Augen. Zwei Mal öffnete er den Mund, aber kein Wort kam.

„Du musst nicht dich entschuldigen, ich aber. Ich habe es geheim gehalten. Keelin, Aedhan, Sheeva", begann Vati, bevor er zu Mutti hinwendete, „Ashley, ich leiste euch Abbitte."

Schweigen… Ich konnte weder Aedhan noch Keelin anblicken. Dann sprach Mutti.

„Dil", sie murrte, „einmal sagte ich dich, dass ich es völlig annehmen werde, wenn du unserer Kinder alles darüber sagt."

„Aber ich weiß!"

Seltsamerweise kam meine Stimme mir schrill vor. Aber ich in Schwung blieb.

„Ich weiß und–", ich sah Vati gerade in die Augen, „ich entschuldige dich."

„Deine Mutter hat recht, Sheeva. Vielleicht hast du zum Teil verstanden. Aber als Vater habe ich die Plicht, die ganze Geschichte anzunehmen. Viel zu lange gehörte es nur mir, aber es höchste Zeit ist, dass ihr durch mich es erfahrt."

Lange starrten Mutti und Vati aneinander. Dann setzte sie sich gegenüber uns. Und Vati begann mit seiner Geschichte.

„Ich floh. Kaum hatte ich es ausgeguckt, da konnte ich nicht mehr meine Meinung ändern. Ich *machte einen Muggelabgang* vor England und vor meine Lehrestelle. Um meine Familie nicht zu gefährden, schickte ich einen Brief von Dublin, wo ich bezog. Seit meiner Kindheit hatten meine Eltern mir beigebracht, wie man mit nichtmagischen Leuten verhält. Schon hatte ich eine Identität für sie. Daher hatte ich kein Problem mit ihnen zu leben. Ich fand eine Beschäftigung – ein tiermedizinischen Studium – wie es bezahlen – meine Eltern hatten mir Geld geschickt – und wo ich wohnen wurde.

„Am Anfang war es verwirrend, als wäre ich an der anderen Seite der Welt. Die Spannung wuchs, und es gab Schießereien, deren Ausbrüchen unerklärbar waren. Als ich versuchte, wie die Muggel zu handeln, merkte ich die Taten Ihr-weißt-schon-wers auf ihrer beschränkten Perspektive heraus. Ich hielt bedeckt aber, und konzentrierte mich auf mein Studium. Jahrelang lernte ich viel über Tiergesundheit, aber auch über Muggelgesellschaftsleben. Ich war fleißig für meine Lehrer, eine komische Nummer für meine Freunden, und – na, ja – ‚leider schon vergeben' für die meisten Mädchen in meinem Alter.

„Unter der Mädchen, mit wem ich verkehrte, lachte ich mit mehreren, aber sah ich nur sie."

Aedhan starrte Vati mit offenem Mund, während Keelin zwinkerte und wiederholte. Ich verschluckte mein Grinsen, bevor ich an Mutti blickte. Sie verzog keine Miene.

„Maureen war… freimütig, stark, und nicht beeindruckbar. Sie wollte Anwältin werden, und ihre Sprachgewalt ließ kaum gleichgültig. Eigentlich war es nicht schwer ihr lieb zu gewinnen. Ich war nicht der einzige meiner Clique, der instinktiv zuvorkommend wirkte, wenn jemand seinen Ärger ihr äußerte, mündlich, oder körperlich sogar. Aber nur ich ihren Zorn trotzte, sooft ich ihr gebot, aufzupassen. Vielleicht war ich der einzige, der tapfer – oder leichtsinnig – genug war, um ihrem Charakter zu stellen, wenn sie zu einer streitbaren Harpyie auch wurde, mit ihrer dunklen Augen und ockig Haarl?"

Ich bedeckte meinen Ausruf mit einen Hüsteln.

„In dieser Gegend schätzten Muggel nicht, Frauen die etwas anderes studierten, als Geburtshilfe oder Unterweisung. Es hielt aber sie nicht an. Es war berauschend, ihren hübschen Sitzfleisch zu umwerben. Erstmalig war ich total in eine Frau verliebt. Ich wäre mit ihr durch dick und dünn gegangen. So in dem Moment, als sie einen akademischen Grad erlangte, ich die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihr nach Nordirland zu folgen, wohin sie eine Stelle einfacher finden wurde. Einige ihres Verwandten wohnten dort. Es war auch Zeit, dass ich die Arbeitswelt betrat. Ich fasste mich ein Herz und vorstellte mich ihrer Eltern. Am 1. Juni 1978 freite ich um Maureen Fletchley.

„Über ein Gesamtjahr arbeitete ich in der nordirischen Landschaft, als sie bei einem Onkel wohnte. Es Zeit wurde, die Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Jedoch konnte ich kaum Grund zu feiern finden. In diesem Winter gab es ein andere ungeklärte Desaster in Irland: Dutzende von Leute starben bei einer riesige Explosion, die keine Bedeutung für Ihr-weißt-schon-wer hatte. Und ich befürchtete, dass er zufällig im Schoße meines Angehörigen durchgreifen wurde.

„Endlich hörte dieses friedliche Leben auf. Man sagte, dass die Tollwut in die umliegende Farmen ausbreitete. Ich wurde von einem Bauer gerufen. Sein Hund hatte eine Kuh gebissen, und er musste ihn schießen. Aber ich entdeckte nichts wie Tollwutspur an der Leiche. Ich konnte nicht umhin, zu prüfen, dass mein Stab wohl versteckt wurde, in der Brusttasche meines Arztkittels. Über einigen Wochen trug ich es wieder mit. Die Kuh wurde in dem gleichen Stall angebunden. Nachdem ich mich vergewissern hatte, dass der Bauer mit dem Rest der Herde weggegangen war, benutzte ich meinen Stab – allererste Mal, seitdem ich als Muggelstudent fungiert hatte. Was ich entdeckte war treffend, aber dann–!

„Ich war nicht der einzige Hexer ringsum. _Ihr_ Name war Gamp. Sie war eine Ravenclaw von meiner Abschlussklasse. Es war nicht ihr erster _Imperius_ -Fluch. Und sie in es ausgezeichnet war. Ich musste stehen, zwischen ihr und dem armen Bauer, auf wen sie das Vieh gehetzt hatte. Sie bekannte mich sofort, und es gefiel sie durchaus nicht. Sie mir als Verräter bezeichnete, weil ich Muggel statt des Meinens verteidigte. Was regte mich an, dass sie nicht nur Blutsverräter meinte? Keine Ahnung. Aber wahrscheinlich brauchte sie mir darauf zu rufen, dass ihr Ehegatte meine Eltern aus der Welt gerade geschafft hatte. Ein chaotisches Gefecht brach an. Ich erinnere mich nur, dass ich mich fragte, was sie meiner Eltern getan hatte, dass ich anfiel, dass ich mich verteidigte, und dass ich alles wiederholte. Und es war vorbei, plötzlich. Kaum schor ich, um Spüren eines Unfalls zu improvisieren. Der Bauer war schwer verwundet, und ich tat meines Bestes mit meiner Hände und Stab, bevor ich ihn _Obliviate_ -verhexte. Dann Dissaparierte ich mit der Leiche Gamps.

„Es blieb nichts von Zuhause, nur ein riesiges grässliches Feuer, das meine ganze Kindheit verschlang. Wie besessen stürzte ich nach St. Mungo. Alles was ich von meine Mutter dort fand, nicht stark genug war, um zu zittern. Auf einmal bekannte sie mich. Unter einem Stoß von untüchtiger Salbe fand sie die Kraft verbrannten graublauen Augen auf mich zu heften. Das Geringste an was ich meine Mutter erkannte konnte mich nicht mehr sehen. Die Heiler sagten mir, dass sie ihren Kamin mit Floh-Pulver erreichte – ganz allein und verbrannt. Ich verließ sie nie über drei Tagen. Ihren letzten.

„Als ich zurückkehrte, und ihr begrub, in der schwarzen Erde, wo mein Vater ruht, traf ich eine neuvermählte Jugendfreundin, die ihr Familiengestüt erbte. Nachdem sie nach mir und meiner Geste ernst erkundigte, bot sie mir, ihr Erbe zu übernehmen. Sie war froh über einem Tierarzt zu finden, der die Domäne konnte, als sie das Gebiet verlassen wollte.

„Hier habe ich meine Leben wiederaufgebaut. Und hier habe ich ein Zuhause errichtet, mit eine Zauberin, die ich Glück hatte, zu kennen lernen und lieben. Nie reut es mich, diese Familie gegründet zu haben, hier mit dir Ashley, noch euch aufgezogen zu haben: Sheeva, Aedhan, Keelin.

„Meine Pflicht ist aber noch nicht eingelöst. Denn ich erhielt hier einen Brief, im Sommer 1991. Das war von Maureen Finch-Fletchley, deren einzigen Sohn zu Hogwarts gebeten wurde. Vor langer Zeit war sein Vater gestorben. Sie war aber sicher, dass er mit seiner Fähigkeiten jemandem anders ähnelte, mit seiner graublauen Augen ebenfalls… Jahrelang habe ich ihr geholfen, diese Welt zu handhaben, ohne dass Justin irgendetwas weißt. Es war für ihn harmlos, Muggelstämmig zu sein, bis auf den heutigen Tag. Ich wollte eine Zwangslage vermeiden. Aber durch meine eigene Schuld sind wir alle fast sicher gefährdet. Ich bitte euch um Verzeihung, denn ich jetzt hafte für seine Sicherheit."

* * *

 _*_ einen Muggelabgang machen : heimlich verschwinden, ohne sich zu verabschieden

* * *

 _Ich hoffe, dass ihr umblättern werdet._


	3. Wie Mutti reagierte

_Ich legte Wert darauf, dass ihr als zuschauer an dem Anfang der Abwechslung teilnehmt. Vie_ l _Spaß._

* * *

Wie Mutti reagierte

* * *

Der _Tagesprophet_ , der diese Geschichte geweckt hatte, lag auf dem Tisch. Es wurde beschriftet mit der lehrreichen Betitelung: _Anerkannten Hexen und Zauberer der Oberstufe werden sanft gebeten, Hogwarts zu besuchen_ … Wie kann man es nur so weit kommen lassen?

„ _Anerkannten Hexen und Zauberer–_? Es ist–?"

„–abscheulich!".

Ohne Vorbedacht hatte ich meinen Bruder unterbrochen. Ich zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Nach einen Schlucken zitterte ich und warf einen verdrossen Blick auf das Foto Umbridges. Was für eine Kröte, mit ihrem unerträglichen siegreichen Lächeln!

„Aber was meint es genau? Wie kann man ‚ _Hexen und Zauberer_ '… anerkennen?"

„Das verhieß, dass Muggelstämmige erfassen werden… _mindestens_ …"

„Überprüften oder _vermeintlichen_ Muggelstämmige…"

Meine Eltern hatten alle beiden den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck: Stirnrunzeln, vernichtender Blick, zusammengebissen Zähne. Es stimmte etwas nicht. Etwas mehr… Es wäre ein so starkes Stück, aber–!

„Das Zaubereiministerium wurde gestützt?!"

„Es ist diskutabel", Mutti anfing, „aber nur, wenn du in einer _Imperturbatio_ -Blase bist."

„ _Also, ist es wahr?_ "

„Du muss mit es sehr vorsichtig umgehen, Aedhan. Ich hoffe, dass es für alle klar ist!"

„Abgemacht, Mutti."

„Deine Mutter hat recht, Sohn. Das ist kein Wort in den Wind gesprochen. Es geht um deine Sicherheit, aber auch um die deiner Schwestern. Mache ich mich verständlich?"

„Außerdem sind Maureen und Justin Finch-Fletchley auch miteinbegriffen."

Keelin blieb erstarrt. Aedhan wurde rot, als Vati und ich zu Mutti hinwandten. Sie stand auf. Groß war meine Überraschung, als sie hinter Vati rangierte, um ihre Hände zu legen, über seine Schulter. „Dil, ich nehme jetzt deine Abbitte völlig an." Man hätte eine Fliege hören können. Wahrscheinlich hatte Aedhan verlernt, wie man atmete. Vati drehte den Kopf zu Mutti mit einer gewissen Schuldhaftigkeit. Schweigend beäugten sie gegenseitig. Wie lange wurden wir drei nicht ausgelassen von einer ihrer lautlosen Konversationen?

„Später werden wir eine Auseinandersetzung haben, Dil. Diesmal bin ich mit dir. Was planst du für Justin zu tun?"

„Das Ministerium wird bald ihre Adresse finden, wenn es das noch nicht hat. Er… Sie müssen schnell umziehen." Vati antwortete, indem er die Augen niederschlug.

„Dann", sagte Mutti ohne das Wort ‚sie' zu unterstreichen, „es wäre gut ein Schutz zu der Unortbarkeit hinzufügen."

Vati hatte nicht oft uns von es erzählt. Vielleicht war es darum, dass ich glaube, dass er sich schwerlich wieder von dem verstehenden Krieg erholt hatte. Nie flog er mit uns. Selten benutzte er seinen Stab… Für mich distanzierte er von der Magischen Welt. Daher die Unortbarkeit. Mutti wandte sich immer an ihrer Kunde, indem sie einer Vertrauensbeweis forderte, bezüglich ihrer erstklassigen Euledressur: die Beste in Großbritannien und Irland. Aber nur mein Cousin wurde eingeladen, und dazu sind sein Eltern und er mit Floh-Pulver gefahren. Die wenigen, die an _Eule-Stall_ willkommen waren, waren die Muggelreiter, die für das Gestüt kamen.

„Was unterbreitest du?" Vati fragte nach einer Weile.

„Während der Krieg redeten meine Eltern über den _Fidelius_ -Zauber. Es besteht darin, ein Geheimnis zu verstecken, im Tiefsten von einer magischen Person, die die einzige fähig wäre, es zu enthüllen."

„Was meint ‚Geheimnis' für dich: ‚Auskunft'?"

„Ja, zum Beispiel, aber ‚Ort' auch. Es wäre ein großmächtiger Zauber, der einen Flächeninhalt völlig unmerkbar machen würde. Mein Bruder Lance muss ein Zauberbuch über das haben. Es sei denn, dass Aintìn mir etwas darauf übergelassen hat."

„Aber werden wir– Ich meine– Was vorhabt ihr zu tun? Werden Justin und seine Mutter sachlich kommen?"

„Sheeva… Es wäre sicherer, wenn wir ihnen beherbergen", begann Mutti, „jetzt ist die Frage: wann werden wir ihnen aufnehmen?"

„Sobald wie möglich."

Mutti drehte zu Vati.

„Und was meinst ‚möglich' für dich? Hast du die geringste Ahnung von wie du wirst, dich mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen, um darüber zu sprechen?"

„Ich habe ihre Adresse. Gewiss wird die Muggelpost nicht schnell genug sein, aber deine Eulen–"

„Dil!" Mutti unterbrach ihn, indem sie auf den Tisch mit den Händen haute. „Du kannst nicht dieses Thema durch einen Brief anschneiden!"

„Und was rechnest du damit, dass ich mache? Kann ich _wirklich_ nirgends hinkommen, um Justin zu sagen, dass ich sein Vater bin? Und woraufhin würde ich natürlich sagen: ‚Komm mit, Sohn! Du bist in Gefahr und musst mir vertrauen!' _Dachtest du an das?_ "

„ _Na ja, du würdest ihn besser überzeugen, dir zu vertrauen, wenn du das schreibst!_ "

Vati stand auf, aber Mutti wich nicht vor ihm zurück. Keelin knurrte. Es war ihren ersten Klang seit Beginn des Gesprächs. Sogar Aedhan atmete wieder. Er murmelte.

„Na ja, sicher war aber, dass ‚die Auseinandersetzung' nicht so ‚später' vorkommen wurde."

Ich warf einen Blick auf ihn. Er schaute einmal nicht an Mutti und Vati, die alle beide knallrot wurden.

„ _Das ist jetzt fehl am Platz, Aedhan!_ "

„ _Was! Er hat_ _r_ _echt! Habt ihr beide nicht die Nase voll von immer streiten_?"

Meine Eltern wandten sie zu mir gleichzeitig. Zu meiner großen Überraschung – und meiner großen Linderung – stärkte meine Schwester mir das Rückgrat.

„Immer! Ja! Aber jetzt noch! Warum denn?"

„Gibt es nichts wichtiger, als ihnen miteinander anzulegen?"

Nachdem er mit Mutti beäugtet hatte, sprach Vati.

„… Vielleicht _ist_ es wichtig, eigentlich. Während eines Krieges müssen wir fühlen – und wissen – dass wir einander vertrauen können."

„Man hätte ‚jetzt oder nie' gesagt." Mutti sagte noch. „Aber ihr habt recht. Besser später als nie. Und jetzt müssen wir etwas anders regeln… Zuvor müssen wir Ausflüchte vorbereiten, damit keiner dort ahnt, wohin sie fahren, und um zu begründen, dass wir Unbekannten unterbringen. Dann müssen wir sie überzeugen, uns zu vertrauen."

Vati verzog das Gesicht: Mutti hatte recht. Ich versuchte einen Vorschlag.

„Könntest du einer Stallknecht anstellen, Vati?"

„Na ja– Ich könnte Justin einen Ausbildungsplatz anbieten, aber– für Maureen?"

„Wenn wir schon mal dabei kommen, dann wird sie sicherlich verstehen, dass wir chancenreichster wäre, einen von beiden zu schützen."

„Was meinst du? Es kommt nicht in Frage, die Mutter Justins in Gefahr zu lassen!"

„Ich habe nicht es gesagt. Und du? Regtest du nicht an, dass sie fähig ist, allein zurechtzukommen? Du selbst hast ihr ‚die Mutter Justins' genannt. Und wenn es nottut, wird sie ihr Bestes geben, um ihren Sohn zu schützen. Wir könnten Muggelabwehr brauchen! Dann sollen wir ihr helfen, außerhalb von hier unterzukommen."

„Ich werde schon ihnen überfragen. In ihres Leben hereinplatzen, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, ist ja das mindeste, was ich ihnen verdanke… Ihnen voneinander schneiden aber– Entschuldigung, aber ich kann es nicht. Ashley, bitte–"

„Nein", fauchte Mutti erstmalig an Vati, „du weißt nicht worum es geht. Du weißt nicht in was du dich einbringst. Verstehst du nicht was ich meine? Du bist verantwortlich für die Gabe Justins. So willst du ihn schützen, weil du schuldig fühlst, dass er aus diesem Grund verfolgt wird. _Es gibt da keine Pflicht! Not aber!_ Das ist es! Das war _immer_ es! Sobald du erfuhrst, dass er dein Sohn war, bist du dich entscheidet, ihn zu schützen, indem du eure Verbindung versteckte. Du hast ihn bewahrt, vor nur ein uneheliches Kind einer Muggel und eines Reinbluts zu sein, und vor alles anderes in der Magischen Welt! _Jetzt brauchst du dich als Vater verhalten!_ Und dann meint es, dass du dich die Lage anpassen musst, um _jener deiner Kinder_ bestenfalls beschirmen zu können. Verstehst du? Egal, was du machen sollst! Mach es! _Sofort!_ SEI EIN VATER, DIL! FÜR UNSERE KINDER GENAUSO FÜR JEDER DEINER! FIND DEN WEG, SONST WERDE ICH!"

Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass Vati reagierte. Sein Kopf stand unter Schock und zu Mutti gesteuert. Aber wohin bewegte seine geistige Verfassung–?

Dann war sie ausgegangen – Mutti, ich meine–! Ohne uns zu warnen hatte sie die Küche verlassen. Ich hörte, dass voreilige Schritte die Treppe erreichten, bevor sie es hochlief. Und jäh spring ich auf, als ich _Enervate_ -verhext würde. Ich beeilte zur Eingangshalle.

Mutti war heruntergelaufen. Ich rannte zu ihr, als sie einen langen Wettermantel aus dem Bügel ergriff. Schnell öffnete sie die Hintertür, und ich nahm zufällig ein Jackett mit.

„Mutti! Warte, bitte!"

„Geh heim, Spatz!" Mutti gab sie kaum die Mühe den Schritt zu verlangsamen. Aber sie nachprüfte, dass niemand da herumtrieb, bevor sie das gegenüberliegende Boskett erreichte. „Gib deinem Vater das Buch Aintìns. Es liegt auf meinem Schreibtisch."

Morgan sei Dank! Es gab kein geplantes Wanderreiten an diesem Tag! Ich hatte aber keine Zeit, um mich zu freuen. Mutti untertauchte zwischen die Bäumen. Ich rannte nach unseren Quidditchfield. Wie immer fühlte ich ein Frösteln, indem ich die Muggelabwehr überquerte. Mutti kam an mitten in der Lichte an. Mit ihrem Stab öffnete sie die Tür der alten steinernen Windmühle, die sie in eine Voliere umwandelt hatte. Ich holte ihr schnell ein.

„Mutti! Du–! _Fliegst du weg?_ "

„Das wird nicht langdauernd." Mutti antwortete, indem sie ihren treuen _Nimbus 2000_ aus dem Besenschrank ausräumte.

„Ich will dir begleiten."

„Nein, Sheeva. Ich brauche, dass du deinem Vater hilfst. Sorg für sie alle, bitte. Ich werde nicht allein sein." Für das erste Mal seit lange küsste sie mir auf die Stirn. Nach Überraschung fühlte ich eine familiärere Empfindung von Erwachen, als Mutti ihre ledrige behandschuhte Faust hochhielt, und winkte: „ _Tintreach_!"

Blitzschnell – wie seinen Name – erschien ein schwarzer Greifvogel auf die Hand Muttis. Sie bat mir ihren Besen zu tragen, als sie die Tür mit ihrem Zauberstab riegelte. Der Wanderfalke mit den ungewohnten Rupfen sah gerade in meine Augen. Ich fühlte etwas wie treibende Kraft, und ein bisschen Herausforderung. Als Antwort hielt ich seinem luchsäugigen Blick stand. Er würde gut daran tun, sofort uns abzuholen, falls es ein Problem gibt. Immerhin war er den schnellsten Kurier Muttis, nicht wahr? _Er würde gut daran tun–! Verstanden?_ Er niederschlug die Augen, als Mutti ihres _Nimbus 2000_ wiedernahm.

„Wie lange–?"

„In vier Tage wird Tintreach mit einer Nachricht zurückkehren, mit mir und _ihnen_ , wenn wir Glück haben."

„Aber an was denkst du? Es… Du hast gesagt, dass es gefährlich draußen wird!"

„Nur eine Mutter kann einer andere überzeugen. Und ja: wir stehen unter Zeitdruck. Wünsch mir bitte viel Erfolg…"

Sie stieg auf ihren Besen und bat den Falken auszufliegen. „Tintreach?" Diesmal fühlte ich ihre respekteinflößende Aura, als der Vogel seine Flügel ausbreitete. Ich völlig sprachlos war. Tintreach flog kreisförmig: er erwartete Mutti. Sie schaute mir an und sagte: „Ich verlasse mich an dir, Spatz." Dann Desillusionierte sie den Besen, bevor sie ihren Stab auf ihr selbst richtete.

„Mutti?... Merlin möge dir Kraft und Schutz geben."

Sie lächelte mich zu… und verwackelte, bis eine Glasfigur ohne Abglanz zu werden. Der Hauch ihres Abflugs zerzauste mir die Haare. Und ich brauchte nicht zu sehen, dass Tintreach nach einem letzten Kreis hinten den Gipfel der Bäume verschwand, um zu fühlen, dass ihr Wesen sich milderte.

* * *

 _Ich hoffe, dass ich in zwei Monaten das 4. Kapitel verlegen können werde. Bis bald. Und zögert nicht inzwischen, zu kommentieren, bitte!_


End file.
